Akatsuki dan Shinobi World Cup
by Kim Arlein 17
Summary: Shinobi World Cup akhirnya dimulai!Di lain tempat, Orochimaru sudah selesai melatih Akatsuki, apakah Akatsuki akan bisa meraih piala? FInal chapter! Warning: Gaje, Garing dll. RnR
1. Chapter 1

Akatsuki dan Shinobi World Cup

Ini adalah fic pertama saiah . Jadi, kalau jelek tolong maklumilah

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OOC, aneh, abal, garing krenyes-krenyes, gaje dll.

Chapter 1 : Awal mula ikut World Cup

Di suatu goa di tengah hutan yang dijadikan markas oleh sebuah organisasi bernama Akatsuki yang terkenal dengan kejahatannya juga kekereannya . Suatu hari 10 orang gaje sedang berkumpul di suatu ruangan di dalam goa tersebut yang bisa disebut sebagai ruang rapat .

" Ehem ..baiklah rapat akan gue mulai . " ucap Pein sang leader Akatsuki yang hobi mengoleksi pierching dan majalah bokep .

" kalian semua udah tahu apa permasalahan yang akan di bicarakan , kan?" Tanya sang leader bokep alias Pein.

" Ya elah Pein..semua udah pada tahu kalee, masih pake nanya –nanya segala!" Cibir Hidan penganut aliran gaje bernama Jashin.

Flashback : ON

Di hari Minggu yang cerah , di sudut Konoha Village terlihat sekelompok orang yang berwajah aneh dan gaje –di jitak Akatsuki- berpakaian hitam dengan motif awan merah sedang menuju Konoha Village . Dan , akhirnya sampailah mereka di gerbang utama Konoha Village .

" Eits..wo wo wo ..tunggu dulu ..bukankah kalian ini akatsuki? Mau apa ke Konoha? Jangan-jangan kalian mau menculik naruto? Atau bahkan.." ucap Izumo sang penjaga gerbang

"owh..sabar mas, kami ini gak ada maksud begituan kok .." sergah Pein membantah tuduhan –tuduhan Izumo.

" Bener,un..kami cuma mau belanja alias shopping ,un.." tambah Deidara mendudukung Pein.

" oh..begitu ya..he he mafa..maaf saya kira kalian pada mau berbuat kejahatan di sini , he he..kalau gitu silakan masuk aja , monggo.." ucap Izumo salting dan mempersilakan Akatsuki untuk masuk ke Konoha Village .

' Wah..senangnya kembali ke kampung halaman. ' Inner Itachi dengan mata berbinar-binar begitu melihat suasana di dalam Konoha.

" Oke..kalian harus kumpul di taman Konoha satu jam lagi.." perintah Pein kepada semua anggota akatsuki.

" YUP!"

Akatsuki berpencar mencari barang yang diinginkan , mulai dari Pein yang langsung berkeliling Konoha untuk mencari kios kaset DVD bajakan dan berharap menemukan ada yang menjual kaset CD bokep . Konan yang sedang yang sedang memilih-milih pakaian di Haruno fashion. Kakuzu yang ternyata berjualan Koran di pinggir jalan .

' Lumayan , sekalian mencari duit buat nambah uang gue..pasti gue bakal dapat banyak uang nih..Kyaaaaa! ayo uangku saying datanglah ke abang(?).' Inner in Kakuzu sudah berharap duluan padahal korannya belum ada yang laku satu pun..ck ck ck . Hidan yang sedang berbelanja barang-barang ritual gajenya di ' Toko aliran sesat masukk yukk' . Sasori yang sedang membeli berbie terbaru di toko boneka . Lain hal Deidara ,saat ini Deidara sedang bejalan-jalan dan ia menemukan sebuah rumah yang di didepannya terdapat spanduk bertuliskan ' balai teroris cap jempol sikil ' .

" Konoha aneh deh,un..masa ada balai teroris segala ,un..memangnya gak kena razia ya,un?" ucap Deidara bingung sendiri.

Deidara melihat sebuah papan yang ditempelkan kertas di samping rumah tersebut .Beginilah pesan dari papan pengumuman tersebut…..

'Bagi anda yang berminat menjadi incaran densus 88 Konoha , berminat menjadi teroris dan akan dikirim untuk berjihad , silakan mendaftarkan diri , wassalam.'

" Wah , menarik tuh,un..eh , dikirim buat berjihad? gak jadi deh , terima kasih ..kapan-kapan aja ya ,un" Deidara langsung pergi menjauhi sang rumah tersebut.

Di sisi lain , Kisame , Zetsu, Itachi, dan Tobi yang tumbennya pergi bersama .Mereka pun masuk ke sebuah rumah makan ( atas ajakan Itachi) benama Warkon alias WARung KONoha .

" Bang pesen es tawar 4 biji ." Pesan Itachi kepada sang empu Warkon .

Tiba-tiba datang Naruto dkk (-sasuke)yang kemudian duduk bersebelahan dengan Akatsuki tanpa menyadari kehadiran Akatsuki di sana

" Betul, betul ,betul" kata salah satu anak benama Neji.

" Kira-kira Akatsuki bakal nongol gak ya? kalo gak lumayan musuh kita berkurang satu." Ucap seorang anak bernama Kiba. KisZetItaTob yang sedari tadi anteng sambil menyuruput es teh manis mereka , begitu mendengar nama organisasi mereka disebut langsung menguping tanpa suruhan lagi.

" Gue yakin banget kalo Akatsuki gak bakal nongol di Shinobi world Cup , lha emangnya tuh Akatsuki pada bisa main bola? " Ucap Naruto meremehkan Akatsuki dan dengan bloonnya gak menyadari Akatsuki yang duduk disampingnya .

' Shinobi world cup? Apa itu?' batin KisZetItaTob kaget karena baru denger kalimat itu maklum tinggal di goa yang tak ada listrik apalagi Tv yang menurut Kakuzu adalah 'buang-buang duit'.

" Iya apalagi yang paling jelek itu tuh..emang bisa ." kata Kiba yang bermaksud mengejek zetsu , tapi mungkin karena Kisame merasa dirinya jelek –di samehada-atau gimana dia langsung bangkit dan melayangkan protes ke arah Naruto dkk.

" Enak aja kalian semua! Gue tahu kalo gue emang jelek (baru nyadar mas? – ditendang ma ikannya Kisame-)! Tapi gue ma temen-temen gue pasti bisa main sepak bola di ajang apa namanya tuh.." protes Kisame

" Shinobi world Cup" tambah shikamaru.

' ah, ya begitulah ! tunggu kami di ajang ..ya itu dah namanya!" kata Kisame pasrah .

FLASHBACK: OFF

" Dan gara-gara elu protes kayak gitu kita mesti ikut ajang itu !" Marah Sasori kepada Kisame yang sedang menundukkan wajahnya .

" yah, gak semua salah Kisame , Sas..dia kan begitu karena membela Akatsuki." Komentar Itachi sang soulmatenya Kisame , sedetik itu juga Kisame langsung mengangkat mukanya lalu tersenyum pede karena ada yang membelanya.

" Duuh..mana gue kagak bisa maen bola , lagi , un.." keluh Deidara.

" Jangankan lo Dei , lah gue? Boro-boro main bola , lari aja kagak pernah." Keluh Zetsu meratapi kakinya dan nasibnya.

" Apalagi Tobi...soalnya Tobi kan pake topeng jadi gak bisa ngeliat ke semua arah ." Tobi ikut-ikutan mengeluh .

" Gampang kan, tinggal dibuka aja topengnya." Usul Kisame .

" gak bisa senpai..muka Tobi rahasia .."

" Mang nape?" Tanya all Akatsuki minus Tobi penasaran .

" Tobi gak tahu, soalnya di manga Naruto , Tobi belum boleh kasih liat muka Tobi, kalau senpai-senpai penasaran tanya sama Kishimoto sensei aja." Tobi menjawab pertanyaan Akatsuki . Pembicaraan pun jadi melenceng jauh.

" Iya ya bener juga."

" Udah jangan pada ngeluh! Mending kita cari jalan keluarnya aja." Usul Sasori mengentikan aktifitas ngeluh-ngeluhan teman-temannya.

" Sas..jalan keluar mah belok kanan , ada pintu , keluar deh." Kata Kisame dengan begonya . Mang dah bego kan?-di timpukin sandal –

" Bukan jalan keluar markas kita , dudut! Maksud Sasori jalan keluar masalah ini !" timpal Hidan memaksudkan maksud dari omongan Sasori.

"Kita kan shinobi tinggal pake jutsu aja!" Kakuzu yang tumben-tumbennya memberi ide .

" Itu gak boleh Zu." Itachi yang dari tadi diem akhirnya angkat bicara .

" Mang nape, Chi? " Tanya Akatsuki minus Itachi heran dan penasaran karena Itachi bilang tidak boleh menggunakan jutsu .

" Menurut pasal 999 UUD Persepakbolaan , tertulis ' untuk shinobi dilarang menggunakan chakra apalagi memakai ninjutsu dalam pertandingan. Apabila melanggar akan dikenakan sanksi berupa denda sebesar 100 juta ryo dan kurungan selama 1 tahun , bonusnya (?) dipenjara ditemenin bersama para banci . "Itachi membacakan isi pasal tersebut yang terdapat dari buku yang sebesar buku notes ( dapet dari mana tuh?)sambil merinding membayangkan dirinya dikurung bersama para banci .

" GANTI RENCANAAAAAA! " Akatsuki histeris begitu mendengar isi pasal tersebut . Jelas saja histeris , siapa juga yang mau didenda segitu mahalnya sekaligus dipenjara sambil ditemenin dengan banci ? membanyangkannya aja udah ngeri gimana beneran?.. readers ada yang mau? –Readers: OGaaaH!-.

Akatsuki pose berpikir : on

" Hmm…"

"Hmm.."

" Pein –sama ." Panggil Tobi sambil nyolek-nyolek bahunya Pein yang duduk dua kursi dari tempat duduknya. ( gimana coleknya tuh?) . Pein yang merasa ada yang memanggilnya dan mencolek-coleknya , menengok ke arah sang pemanggil.

" Kenapa Tobi? Mau ngasih ide? Kalau gak, gak usah manggil deh , gue lagi mikir nih." Kata Pein dengan cueknya dan langsung melakukan aktifitas mikirnya sambil berpose ala detective ditambah dengan raut muka yang serius ,yang lebih mirip orang nahan boker dibanding mikir .

" Iya , Tobi mau ngasih ide." Ucap Tobi dengan cerianya .

Akatsuki pose berpikir : Off

Akatsuki pose cengo : On

" Idenya Tobi adalah….."

TBC

Uwaah jadi juga fic pertama saya , yah walaupun dibilang fic pertama , tapi saya mencoba memberanikan diri membuat fic yang bersambung dan maaf kalau pendek . Berhubung lagi demam Piala dunia jadinya Arlein buat tentang Akatsuki yang sedang berusaha bermain sepak bola untuk ikut ajang piala dunia shinobi. Satu kata yaitu tolong di REVIEW . please Review ok?


	2. Chapter 2

AKATSUKI AND SHINOBI WORLD CUP

Disclaimer : Naruto bukan punya saya. Naruto selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto , Kalau Naruto punya sayah Akatsuki mah bakal jadi organisasi kemanusiaan dan Madara Uchiha akan saya buat tobat.

Warning : garing , gaje , aneh , abal dan sebangasanya.

Uwaaah sorry lama update….kompu-chan kena penyakit lamanya dan sekarang baru sembuh. Tak hanya itu author pun juga lagi disibukkan dengan urusan sekolah makanya updatenya lama.

Oke selamat membaca dan jangan lupa review!

* * *

"Idenya Tobi adalah…."

* * *

Chapter 2 : Ide dari Tobi

"Jadi ide Tobi itu….."

"…." Akatsuki memperhatikan.

"….." jantung mulai berdetak lebih cepat.

"….." lebih cepat.

"It…u…" Akatsuki mulai keringatan saking panasnya suhu ruangan nan kecil bin sumpek ini.

"CEPETAN, BAKAA TOBIII! " teriak Akatsukiters sewot ( minus Tobi tentunya).

"Sa…sabar senpai-senpai… " kini gantian tobi yang mulai keringetan.

"Sabar sabar, emangnya gue pak sabar (garing)…cepetan kasih tahu!" sewot sang leader siapa lagi kalau bukan Pein si muka pierchingan sambil kipasan pakai majalah playwaria edisi lawas miliknya .

'Kipasan pakai malajah yang baru lecek …duh nih ruangan suhunya panas banget ya…' pikir Pein sambil mengelap dahinya yang terus menucurkan keringat.

"he he he…gimana kalau kita sewa pelatih buat ngelatih kita …. setuju gak, para senpai?" Tobi mengacungkan jari telunjuknya .

"Wah, bagus juga tuh, tumben lo pinter Tob, biasanya idelu kan gila bin gaje semua." Kisame kaget plus takjub begitu seolah mendengar sebuah titah yang sangat hebat dari seorang raja . ( A/N: ide kayak gitu doang kok gak ada yang kepikiran yah? Ternyata IQ Akatsuki di bawah rata-rata semua^ di tabok masal oleh Akatsuki^)

"Tapi siapa yang mau ngelatih organisasi kere yang gajeget alias ga jelas buanget ^ author di hajar Akatsuki^ kayak kita?" Tanya Sasori sangat logis sekali .

"Kalau pelatih bukannya banyak ya, misalnya Fabio Capello dari timnas Inggris, Benny dollo dari Persija dan timnas Indonesia ^tim favorit author^, Dunga dari timnas Brazil tapi sekarang udah gak lagi, Joachim Loew dari timnas Jerman ^ tim kesukaan author^, Diego Maradona dari Argentina, tim kesukaan gue nih …..dan masih banyak lagi, tinggal pilih salah satu deh." jelas Itachi sambil membaca Koran bernama ' topGol ' edisi World Cup.

"Kalau kata gue mendingan kita pilih Maradona aja, mantep coy…" saran Itachi disertai dengan ancungan jempol .

"Gile lu Itachi! Lu mau bikin gu, eh, kita bangkrut apa? Lloe bayangin berapa bayarannya, Chi! bisa puluhan juta ampe ratusan juta!sedangkan pemasukan aja Cuma 100.000 rebu doang! " Kakuzu berhisteris ria.

"Sabar pak eh kalo loe mah mbah ya…gue kan cuma nyaranin doang." Kata Itachi sambil membuat tanda peace dengan jarinya.

"Untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya ini gue setuju ama Kakuzu." Hidan menanggapi amukan Kakuzu.

"Maksud loe selama ini loe gak pernah setuju ama gue gitu?" Kakuzu mendeathglare Hidan.

"Kalau iya kenape?" Hidan berbalik mendeathglare Kakuzu dan jadilah perang deathglare antara duo kakek dan zombie tersebut.

"Cukup perang deathglarenya! Waktu kalian sudah habis! lebih baik sekarang kita diskusi lagi !" sewot Konan.

"Jadi, kesimpulannya kita harus mencari pelatih yang mau ngelatih organisasi kita yang tercinta ini, un. Tapi permasalahannya siapakah yang mau mengajari organisasi kita bermain sepak bola, un?" Ucap Deidara bak pembawa acara gossip S^^et.

"hmmmm" gumam Akatsuki sambil berpikir.

"Aha!" lampu lime setengah watt nongol di atas kepala Tobi. Spontan saja semua anggota Akatsuki langsung menengok kearahnya.

"Kamu dapat ide lagi?" Tanya Zetem –Zetsu item-

"Kok kamu terus deh yang dapat ide…bikin iri ih…." Keluh Zetih – zetsu putih-

"Itu berkat Author Zetsu-senpai." jawab Tobi innocent sambil menunjuk seorang anak berambut hitam yang sedang asyik-asyikkan nongkrong di atas pohon. Lho? Saya dong yang ditunjuk?

"Dah langsung aja lah…idelu apa lagi?" Kini gantian Sasori yang berbicara .

"Pelatihnya si kapten Tsubasa ya senpai." Tobi menyarankan tokoh kartun kesukaannya yang dengan suksesnya membuat anggota Akatsuki yang lainnya bergubrak ria.

"Gila! yang bener aja loe? masa tokoh anime suruh ngelatih kita?" Kisame kaget plus lebay.

"Lu goblok apa oon? Emangnya loe bukan dari manga dan anime ?" Hidan menjitak kepala Kisame .

"Oh iya ya gue lupa." Kisame nyengir sambil garuk-garuk kepalanya yang emang ketombean.

"Bek tu de toupik." Kata Pein pakai bahasa Inggris yang ancur-ancuran.

"Tapi sebelum itu…ada yang ngerasa aneh gak sih?" Tanya Itachi sambil mengolesi krim anti keriput ke wajahnya.

"Aneh bagaimana, Chi?" Tanya Akatsuki minus Itachi kompak.

"Kalian hitung berapa anggota Akatsuki …secara sepak bola pemainnya sebelas orang..lah kita cuma sepuluh orang…" jelas Itachi tetep kekeuh dengan krim anti keriputnya. Pain yang mendengar omongan Itachi cuma menyeringai yang bisa bikin anak balita nangis tujuh hari tujuh malam jika melihatnya, gimana gak? Muka Pein yang ekspresinya normal aja horror bin serem gitu ^di rinnegan^ gimana kalo dia menyeringai? Pastilah muka horror Kisame dapat tersaingi bahkan bisa terkalahkan tuh saking horornya .

"Tenang kan ada gue, sang leader paling ganteng nan keren."Ucap Pein narsis, Akatsuki langsung muntah berjamaah dengan Hidan sebagai imam begitu dengar kata-kata narsis dari sang leader bokep alias Pein.

"Tenang, secara tubuh gue kan ada lima plus diri gue yang asli, jadi kalau ada yang cedera enam gampang kan tinggal diganti aja." Pein menjelasakan dengan bangga.

"Masalah itu bisa diatasi, sekarang masalah utamanya kita harus segera menemukan seorang pelatih." Ucap Konan. Tiba- tiba tanpa diundang datanglah seseorang berambut hitam bermata hitam bersandal jepit alias author nongol di markas Akatsuki.

"Loh? Kok loe bisa ada di sini? Bukannya loe tadi di atas pohon?" Sasori kaget dengan nada didramatisir.

"Gue cuma mau kasih tahu, kalau pelatih yang bakal ngelatih kalian udah mau nyampe ke markas kalian." Ucap sang bocah berambut hitam alias author.

"Lah? Kita kan belom nyari tuh pelatih, un?" Deidara kaget plus heran. Anggota Akatsuki yang lain mengangguk-angguk kepala tanda seenam, eh setuju.

"Bisa kelamaan, nanti ficnya gak selesai-selesai, sebentar lagi orang itu sampai." Author pun mengilang secara gaib.

'Dasar, berangkat gak diundang pulang gak bilang-bilang.' Batin semua anggota Akatsuki. Dan perkataan author pun jadi kenyataan, sesorang mengetuk, er… lebih tepatnya menggedor dengan sadis pintu utama markas akatsuki yang lebih pantas disebut goa dibanding markas.

JEDOK JEDOK DOK DOK DOK DUAK

"Dei, cepat bukain pintu! Tuh orang kayaknya napsu banget minta dibukain pintunya. Kalau Zetsu cepat kamu intip orang itu, takutnya dia itu musuh!" Suruh Konan kepada Zetsu dan Deidara. Zetsu langsung nyelem ke tanah seketika.

DOK DOK DOOK BRAK BRAK DOK DOOKK

"Cepetan Dei! Ntuh pintu bisa rusak! Bisa rugi gue!" sewot Kakuzu takut rugi kalau-kalau aja itu pintu rusak. Kalaupun rusak yah gak akan mahal juga sih, wong tinggal cari batu ukuran gajah super buat jadi pintu markas Akatsuki. Secara pintu markasnya kan kebuat dari batu.

"Iya,iya." Deidara berjalan meninggalkan ruang rapat menuju pintu utama markas Akatsuki.

DOK DOK DOK JEDOK JEDOK. Suara gedoran pintu pun makin keras.

"Iya, un. Sabar napa, un!" Deidara semakin mempercepat langkahnya menuju asal muasal gedoran pintu. Sesampainya di sana Deidara melihat Zetsu diam mematung dengan tampang seperti habis ketemu sama banci prempatan jalan.

"Zetsu, lu kenape? Kok diam aja? Loe dah melihat orang yang diluar belum?" Tanya Deidara menunjuk pintu yang lagi digedor-gedor dengan kerasnya.

"Sudah, loe lihat saja sendiri…orangnya siapa?" jawab Zetem dan Zeteh kompak. Perkataan Zetsu sukses membuat Deidara semakin penasaran. Ia membuka pintu batu markas dengan perlahan-lahan tapi pasti. Dan terlihatlah seorang Laki-laki berambut hitam panjang berkulit putih pucat bermata seperti ular. Sang makhluk tadi sukses membuat Deidara melongo, cengok, sweatdropped bercampur menjadi satu untuk mendeksripsikan ekspresi Deidara. Akhirnya Deidara tersadar dari acara melongo plus cengo ditambah sweatdropped miliknya langsung berteriak.

"ASTAGFIRULLAHALAZIM! ASTGANAGABONARJADIDUA! Demi Jashin(?)! kenapa ada makhluk jadi-jadian bisa ada di sini?" Deidara shock berat sambil menunjuk-nunjuk makhluk di depannya. Mendengar Deidara berteriak Zetsu yang tadinya diam mematung langsung tepar seketika gara-gara teriakan Deidara yang menggelegar seantero markas.

"Yee sembarangan! Eike bukan makhluk jadi-jadian. Masa situ lupa sama eike. Ini Orochimaru yang bisa dipangggil Ses Oro, Orowati, Orobohai~ atau Orochicuantik."Ucap Orochimaru dengan nada bancinya. Ternyata itu Orochimaru toh…anggota Akatsuki yang dulu kabur gara-gara rambutnya kalah indah dengan Itachi. Akatsuki yang mendengar teriakan Deidara yang bagaikan toa beramai-ramai pergi menuju ke tempat Deidara dan Orowati.

Anngota Akatsuki (-Deidara dan Zetsu) melontarkan kalimat dan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda.

"Astaga! Kenapa loe bisa ada di sini?" Pein syok hampir nyaris jantungan.

"Kok loe bisa ada di sini? Oh….Jangan-jangan loe masih mau nantangin rambut gue yang indah berkilau ini, ya? udah dibilang berapa kali, pasti loe kalah deh... " Tanya siapa lagi kalau bukan si uchiha keriput alias Itachi.

"Pas banget loe ada di sini. Bayar hutang loe yang menumpuk saat loe masih menjadi anggota Akatsuki!" siapa lagi kalau bukan Kakuzu si mata duitan.

"Wah ada yang sejenis dengan Deidara-senpai!" ucap Tobi girang, Deidara mendelik ke arah Tobi.

Ya begitulah segelintir komentar-komentar dan reaksi dari Akatsuki yang melihat Orochimaru yang telah lama menghilang tiba-tiba muncul lagi di markas akatsuki.

"Owh….tenang gue ke sini juga karena di suruh sama author nista itu. Dan, untuk Itachi gue emang masih gak terima rambut gue yang indah ini kalah dari rambut elo yang ketombean itu ^author di amaterasu Itachi^.

"Enak aja loe bilang rambut gue ketombean! Rambut gue tuh sehat wal afiat tahu!" sergah Itachi.

"Hei, Orochimaru, tadi loe bilang ke sini disuruh sama author gaje itu?" Tanya Kisame yang sudah merasakan firasat buruk.

"He-eh." Orochimaru mengangguk-angguk kepala. Anggota Akatsuki(-minus zetsu yang masih tepar) saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Aura tak enak pun mulai menyelimuti bagian depan markas Akatsuki.

"Berarti…." Hidan menelan ludah.

"Benar sekali! yang akan mengajari kalian sepak bola dan menjadi pelatih kalian adalah….GUE! KWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ucap Orochimaru bangga disertai tawa laknat miliknya. Bagaimana dengan reaksi Akatsuki? Tentu saja Akatsuki langsung tepar saking syoknya. Tak bisa mereka bayangkan bahwa yang akan menjadi pelatih mereka adalah sang banci taman lawang yaitu Orochimaru ^author ditendang ulernya Oro-oro^, bagaimana nasib mereka nantinya coba, kalau pelatihnya ternyata Orochimaru si banci? Bisa ancur tuh Akatsuki…..

Dengan ringan hati menyatakan…

**TU BE KONTINYU AGAIN**

Waaaiiiii akhirnya setelah lama gak update, saya kembali lagi membuat chap kedua yang aneh bin gaje ini.

Mudah-mudahan readers sekalian suka sama ceritanya.

Oh,iya kalau boleh Tanya. Sekuel, Hiatus, sama AU itu apa ya?

Silakan kirim komentar, kritik dan saran kalian dengan mereview cerita ini.

REVIEWWWW PLISSSS


	3. Chapter 3

Akatsuki dan Shinobi world cup

Disclaimer : Masa sih Kasih Motto. Ditendang Masashi Kishimoto original.

Main chara : Semua anggota Akatsuki dari yang cakep sampe yang jelek. Para tokoh naruto lainnya.

Genre : Humor tapi gak lucu, serta Galun akut.

Rated : K+

Warning : abal, OOC, Gaje, garing krenyes-krenyes, typo, Galun, gak lucu. De el el.

Author kembaliii~ ( dilempar sandal sama readers) , (Redaers: lama banget updatenya!), aduh maaf banget ya readers-san semuanya karena keleletan saya mengupdate fic yang satu ini. Abis saya kehabisan ide sih. Tapi author akan menebus kelambatan fic ini dengan cerita yang lebih panjang! Yeey~ . (readers: Jangan banyak cincong, cepet dimulai seritanya!)

Ok Happy reading, Minna-san!

* * *

Itachi tersadar dari pingsannya, dia yang pertama kali bangun. Itachi menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri namun yang dilihatnya hanyalah anggota akatsuki yang pingsan berjejer layaknya ikan sarden.

"Semuanya masih pada pingsan ya, berarti gue yang bangun paling pertama. Hemm gue emang hebat." Ujar Itachi bangga. Bangun paling cepet aja bangga. Baru saja Itachi akan berdiri, memorinya sebelum pingsan berputar kembali. Kejadian saat Orochimaru bilang kalau dia bakal jadi pelatih.

"Itachi-koi, sudah bangun~."Bulu kuduk Itachi langsung berdisko ria begitu mendengar suara tersebut.

'Perasaan gue gak enak banget deh. Cuekin aja dah.' Batin Itachi yang lagi mengeluarkan keringet dingin karena cuaca emang lagi dingin. (readers : GAJE).

"Itachi-koi! Kok eike dicuekkin?" Itachi malah mempercepat langkahnya, dari jalan biasa sampai lari. Oro pun mengkopi paste gerakan dan tempo Itachi.

'Yang lain cepat bangun dong! Gue bisa mati pingsan nih!' Ujar Itachi dalam pikirannya. Ucapan serta doa Itachi terkabulkan, salah satu anggota Akatsuki minus dirinya ada yang bangun.

"Ng? aku habis pingsan ya?" Ternyata Pein sang leader nan bokep yang bangun toh. Namun matanya menatap focus pada Konan yang masih pingsan, pikiran bokepnya pun mulai berjalan.

"Fu fu fu, selagi Konan masih pingsan, mendingan gue manfaatin aja, khu khu khu." Pein tertawa nista, Namun saat ia akan menggendong Konan, Itachi menubruknya sehingga Pein harus nyungsep tak elit ke lantai.

"Pein! Tolongin gue! Gue digodain sama Oro-oro." Itachi merangkul Pein erat-erat sambil menunjuk makhluk yang tidak jelas gendernya.

"Hush! Pergi sono! Jangan peluk gue, gue tuh masih normal tahu! Dikejar Oro itu mah urusan loe." Pein melepaskan rangkulan Itachi. Sebenarnya si Pein marah bukan karena dirangkul Itachi tapi gara-gara Itachi, Pein jadi gagal menggendong Konan menuju kamarnya.

"Akang Pein sudah sadar ya?" Pein yang mendengar suara-suara agak mirip cewek dengan semangat langsung menengok, kalau kita lihat di muka pierchingan Pein sudah berjejeran bling-blingan gitu deh.

"Eh, Cew..OK*?#$%!" Sontan Pein syok yang dikira cewek itu adalah OROCHIMARU! Pein pun pingsan kembali.

"WOY! PEIN!" Itachi mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Pein kuat-kuat. Gak bisa Itachi bayangin kalau dia berduaan lagi dengan Orochimaru. Sementara Orochimaru yang merasa dikacangin jadi sewot dan jiwa lelakinya muncul dengan tiba-tiba.

"WOYY! BANGUN LOE PADA SEMUA! KALO GAK BANGUN GUE CIUM SATU-SATU!" Suara baritone Orochimaru menggelegar di penjuru markas Akatsuki. Ibaratkan para banci yang suaranya cowok ke cewek-an, kembali ke jati dirinya yaitu menjadi lelaki tulen pas lagi ada tramtib ( bisa bayangkan?). Anggota Akatsuki tanpa diberi aba-aba langsung bangun, takut keperawanan pipi dan bagian mana saja yang bisa dicium, direnggut oleh Orchibences.

"fuuh…gue selamat." Gumam Itachi lega.

"Hoaammm Tobi masih ngantuk." Ujar Tobi sembari mengucek-ngucek matanya. Gimana caranya tuh?

Orochimaru yang tadinya banci berubah menjadi er…lelaki gentle? (Author merinding disko pas nulis bagian ini).

"Siapkan diri kalian! Cepat mandi, ganti baju dan segeralah menuju lapangan belakang markas ini, MENGERTI?" Ucap Orochimaru bak seorang jenderal memberikan intruksi kepada bawahannya.

"Me…Mengerti." Ucap anggota Akatsuki pasrah, yah daripada diberi jurus ciuman maut Oro? Mendingan nurut.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, semua anggota Akatsuki sudah berkumpul di lapangan yang ditujukan oleh Orochimaru. Karena mereka akan berlatih bermain sepak bola,semua anggota Akatsuki yang laki-laki memakai celana boxer dan kaos kutang seadanya. Sedangkan Konan memakai baju training yang author pinjamkan. Kasihan kan kalau Konan harus pakai baju yang sama kayak makhluk gaje di atas?

"Nah, sudah berkumpul semuanya?" Tanya Oro.

"Sudah pak pelatih." Jawab para anggota akatsuki kompak.

"Pak pelatih, pak pelatih, Tobi mau nanya!" Ujar Tobi antusias sambil lompat-lompat.

"Ya, silakan nak."

"Oro-senpai kan bences memangnya bisa main sepak bola?" Tanya Tobi polos, sementara para anggota akatsuki yang lain menatap Orochimaru curiga. Bisa gak dia melatih kita? Begitulah yang dipikirkan para Akatsukiters.

"Ehem! Yee biarpun eike nih banci yey, tapi eike juga bisalah, masa bisa dong." Jawab Orochimaru yang kebanciannya kumat.

"Lu agak galun ya." Ujar Sasori tiba-tiba.

"Hah? Galon? Siapa yang jual galon?" Kakuzu celingak-celinguk mencari orang yang lagi jualan galon.

"Bukan galon yang itu! Galun itu singkatan gak lucu nekat, udah gak lucu nekat pula." Sasori menjelaskan. Sebenarnya Galun itu kata-kata yang tiga minggu lalu popular di kelas author loh ( readers : gak nanya!).

"Stop! Jangan banyak cincong lagi! Orochimaru cepet loe latih kita! Gue dah pegel nih nungguin dari tadi!" Konan sewot, Orochimaru berjalan menuju sebuah karung yang entah dari mana asalnya, kemudian ia mengeluarkan 11 bola plastik dari dalam karung tersebut.

"Oke, sekarang you-you menggiring bola ya, pake kaki bukan pake tangan." Orochimaru memberikan bola plastic tersebut satu-satu kepada anggota Akatsuki. Bukan Akatsuki namanya kalau bisa melakukan segala hal dengan benar bukan? Setidaknya dalam fic ini.

"Priitt." Oro meniupkan peliut. Tim Akatsukiters bagian pertama yang terdiri dari Tobi, Kisame, Kakuzu, Hidan, dan Pein menendang bola sekuat tenaga, bukannya digiring malah melakukan tendangan melambung.

"Yes! Bola gue mendarat paling jauh!" Ujar Hidan bangga karena bolanya jatuh paling jauh dibanding yang lain. Orochimaru sweatdrop.

'IQ akatsuki berapa sehh? Disuruh giring bola kok malah ditendang?.' Batin Oro sweatdrop.

"Ya, giliran tim dua." Tim kedua yang terdiri dari Deidara, Sasori, Konan, Zetsu, dan Sasori melakukan hal yang lebih benar daripada tim satu, kecuali zetsu yang bukannya menggiring bola malah bolanya yang diamakan.

'Syukurlah masih ada yang pintar dan lebih baik.' Orochimaru menghela nafas lega hanya untuk sesaat. Ingat! Hanya untuk sesaat. Orochimaru terus melakukan pelatihan mendalam kepada Akatsuki, tapi bukannya Akatsuki makin jago main bola malah makin ngaco bermainnya. Bayangkan saja mereka bukannya bermain sepak bola malah main bola basket malah sampe ada yang main bola bekel!, gak nyambung banget kan? Jelas saja sih wong pelatihnya saja gak jelas begitu.

"Oke, eike rasa kalian sudah bisa dan jago(?) bermain sepak bola." Ucap Orochimaru menyudahi latihannya. Akatsuki berhore ria.

"Dengan begini kita pasti bisa menang, un!" Deidara semangat masa tua, bosan semangat masa muda terus. (readers : Huu ! author galun)

"Terima kasih DJ." Tahu kan siapa yang ngomong begini?

"Syukurlah dia gak minta bayaran, kalau minta bisa bangkrut gue." Ujar si kakek mata duitan. Orochimaru mendelik ke arah Kakuzu, sontan Kakuzu merasa sebuah firasat buruk akan datang kepadanya.

"Ihh, enak saja gratisan, bayar senilai 500 rebu! Eh jangan 100 rebu aja deh!" Akatsukiters sweatdropped.

"Ogah! Lu mau? Ambil sono di bank!" Kakuzu dengan segera mengevakuasi uang-uangnya.

"Itachi, sebaiknya kamu usir saja si Orochimaru pake jurus terkuatmu sana!" Suruh Pein. Itachi menganggukkan kepala, kemudian ia menyiapkan kuda-kuda. Itachi memusatkan cakra pada bagian rahangnya dan matanya kini sudah berubah menjadi mangekyou sharingan.

1…

2…

3…

"ORO! ADA SATPOL PP! KAMTIB!" Teriak Itachi kuat-kuat. Bagaimana reaksi dari Orochimaru? Setelah mendengar ucapan maut dari Itachi, Orochimaru langsung lari satu juta langkah buat kabur. Namanya juga bences, kalo diteriakin ada kamtib pasti secara reflek bakal lari tunggang langgang.

"Fuuh, kalau dia gak segera dibasmi, bisa-bisa kas gue raib dah." Kakuzu mengelus dadanya lega.

"Akatsukiters kita kembali ke markas dan mempersiapkan diri buat besok!" Komando Sasori.

"Woy! Ketuanya gue!" Teriak Pein marah. Sasori cumin cengir sambil membentuk tanda peace dengan jarinya.

"Let's go Akatsuki!" Komando Pein sambil mengepalkan tangannya dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

* * *

Pagi harinya Akatsuki sudah bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke Gelora Bung Hashi. Namanya juga mau tanding bola pastinya siapa saja akan memakai baju training dan celana pendek di atas lutut serta kaus kaki panjang sampai lutut. Tidak untuk Akatsuki, dalam pertandingan kali ini Akatsuki memakai kaos kutang warna hitam dengan motif awan merah dan celana boxer warna hitam dengan motif awan merah serta kuas kaki warna putih itu pun compang camping.

"Astaga…semiskin inikah Akatsuki,un?" Deidara menatap pakaiannya miris.

"Leader-sama! Yang bener aja sih? Masa kita mau tanding bola pakenya boxer ma kaus kutang? Kagak elit amat!" protes Sasori. Anggota yang lain angguk-angguk setuju.

"Loe kira gue juga mau apa pake baju kayak gini? Apalagi di lihat cewek-cewek. Kalo lu mau protes sama Kakuzu noh!" Pein membalas protes Sasori. Sasori menengok kea rah Kakuzu.

"Apa lihat-lihat? Naksir n ngefans sama gue?" ucap Kakuzu narsis. Sasori ilfeel seketika.

"Najis tralala trilili gue ngefans sama loe apalagi naksir!" Ucap Sasori ilfeel.

"Sudah deh jangan ribut-ribut terus, mendingan kita ke Gelora Bung Hashi cepet-cepet deh, soalnya noh dah jam segini." Usul Hidan sambil menunjuk ke arah jam dinding yang sudah lumutan dan berdebu. Akatsuki menoleh.

"…"

"…"

"HUWAAAA KITA TERLAMBAATTTT!" Teriak Akatsukiters kompak lalu mereka langsung ngibrit menuju Gelora Bung Hashi.

Suasana di Gelora Bung Hashi begitu ramai menjelang berlangsungnya ajang akbar di dunia shinobi apalagi kalau bukan Shinobi World Cup. Semua shinobi berdatangan dari penjuru dunia untuk mengikuti babak penyisihan Shinobi World cup ini tak terkecuali Akatsuki.

Organisasi Akatsuki akhirnya telah sampai di stadion utama Gelora Bung Hashi. Semua mata tertuju pada Akatsuki.

"Hei Sas..kenapa semua orang pada ngeliatin kita?" Tanya Kisame sambil ngelirik ke arah orang-orang.

"Woaahh, jadi ini stadion Gelora Bung Hashi? Gede banget!" Ucap Tobi terperangah yang sebenarnya lebih condong ke norak.

"Hush! Tobi jangan norak gitu malu diliatin, un!" Omel Deidara. Bukannya emang dari tadi udah diliatin ya? Akatsuki dengan santainya jalan menuju ruang panitia perlombaan.

"Hei hei, itu Akatsuki kan, kok bajunya kayak gitu sih?" Bisik seorang anak sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Akatsuki.

"Iya ya masa' mau ikut SWC pake seragamnya aneh bin gaje gitu." Balas teman dari anak itu. Tampaknya semua orang sedang menggosipkan Akatsuki. Respon Akatsuki? Mereka mah tetap cuek bin santai.

"Orang-orang kenapa ya? Kok kayaknya lagi ngomongin kita?" Tanya Hidan yang satu-satunya anggota Akatsuki yang sadar kalau sedang digosipin.

"Gak tahu ngefans kali sama gue." Jawab Kakuzu enteng. Hidan Cuma ber-oh ria. Perasaan dari tadi Kakuzu narsis melulu dah.

"Najis! Pede gila loe!" celetuk Itachi yang sedari tadi ternyata mendengarkan ocehan tak mutu dari KakuHid.

"YO AYOLAH DUKUNG PERSINA! INI SAATNYA JADI JUARA! JUARA LIGA, LIGA SHINOBI! wo uwo uwo wo uwo uwo PERSINA PASTI JUARA!" terdengar nyanyian-nyanyian dari para supporter yang memadati stadio utama Bung Hashi.

"Satu minggu pekerjaan kutinggalkan, kata orang aku ini kesurupan, demi Persikoha apapun kulakukan, Persikoha Konoha hohoho, Persikoha Konoha uwouwo." Para suporter Persina bernyanyi.

"Gilee dukungannya banyak banget. Kok akatsuki gak ada yang dukung ya?" Ucap Sasori sambil sweatdropped.

"Btw, kok gak ada suara Pein, Konan, sama Zetsu ya, un?" Tanya Deidara sambil celingak-celinguk ke segala arah. Betapa sweatdroppednya ia ketika melihat si Pein yang ternyata lagi godain cewek.

"Eneng mau nonton bola ya?" Tanya Pein sok akrab. Si cewek yang lagi digodain sama Pein memasang ekspresi ilfeel.

" Iya, emangnya kenapa pake tanya-tanya segala?" Si cewek membalas dengan ketus.

'Buset nih cewek galak banget ya.' Pikir Pein, tapi bukan Pein namanya kalau dia menyerah begitu saja. Pein mulai melancarkan aksinya, ia mendekati si cewek itu lebih dekat.

"Aduuh eneng kok galak banget, nanti gak ada yang mau sama eneng loh kalo galak-galak. Nonton bola bareng abang yuk, mau gak?" Pein kembali menggoda lagi. Kenapa jadi adegan goda-godain sih? Woi Pein balik sana ke rombonganmu!

"Btw umurmu berapa, kok udah ada kriputnya?" Tanya Pein telmi.

"Gue.." Belum sempat si cewek itu menjawab tiba-tiba ada seseorang memanggilnya dari kejauhan.

"EMAKK! " teriak anak laki-laki membuat Pein cengo beberapa saat. Emak? Yak, sekarang seorang anak laki-laki berbaju supporter Mizu city berdiri tepat di samping si cewek yang tadi digodain Pein.

"Okaa-san ngapain di sini? Kan tadi Haku sudah bilang jangan jauh-jauh dari Haku nanti nyasar. Ngomong-ngomong, Paman ini siapa?" Pein diam tak bergeming setelah tahu yang tadi digodanya ternyata seorang ibu-ibu. Ck ck Pein, Pein bahkan ibu-ibu sampai kau goda juga?

"Tadi dia itu godain ibu, Haku-chan." Jawab Ibu itu sambil memandang sinis ke arah Pein. Pein langsung merasakan ada aura membunuh di belakangnya langsung menengok secara slow motion.

"P.E.I.N…Ter..nyata…kau..dibelakangku…"

"Ko…Konan.." Pein langsung berkeringat dingin. Dan..

Buak Duagh

Tiga buah benjolan bertengger dengan indahnya di kepala Pein. Semua orang yang berada di situ sweatdrop.

"Eh itu Pein-sama." Teriak Tobi. Akatsuki yang tadinya lagi khusyuk-khusyuknya baris nungguin antrian di tempat pendaftaran langsung menengok ke arah Pein.

"Loe..hmph..kenapa kepala loe, Pein?" Itachi mencoba menahan tawanya, Berbeda dengan anggota Akatsuki yang udah ketawa-ketiwi.

"Pein-sama punya es krim di kepalanya!" Tobi berkata dengan ngaconya. Sekarang gantian Tobi yang dijitak.

"Jangan kenceng-kenceng! Malu-maluin aja!" Pein sewot.

"Bukannya yang malu-maluin tuh kamu, Pein? Masa' godain ibu-ibu yang sudah punya satu anak." Ucap Konan langsung disambut ketawa-ketiwi episode 2 dari Akatsukiters. Tetapi, ketawa-ketiwi akatsuki harus behenti karena ucapan salah satu panitia.

"Akatsuki silakan masuk dan ini skema pertandingannya." Ucap salah satu panitia kepada Akatsuki. Akatsuki memasuki stadion dengan pintu masuk yang berbeda dengan para suporter. Akatsuki sepertinya sedikit istimewa, kenapa? Karena mereka tidak ikut penyisihan dahulu.

"Kita kekurangan satu tim." Sahut sang panitia cepat. Oh begitu toh…loh kalau begitu kenapa pakai babak penyisihan segala kalau timnya kurang mas?

* * *

Para tim dari berbagai penjuru dunia shinobi telah memadati ruang ganti yang berada di dalam stadion tepatnya sih di bawah tribun penonton. Ada Persikoha dari Konoha, Persina dari Suna, Amegakure FC, MU (Mizugakure United) , Tsuchi City serta organisasi yang menjadi tokoh utama kita dalam fic ini siapa lagi kalau bukan AKATSUKI! Jreng jreng

Pertandingan telah dimulai, tim yang pertama tampil adalah Persikoha vs Persina. Pertandingan diantara dua kubu itu berlangsung seru ( ps: di sini narator yang jadi komentatornya). Dari kubu Persikoha unggul 0 dan dari Persina juga unggul 0 angka. Kali ini Naruto yang menguasai bola, ia mengoper kepada Sasule—eh Sasuke. Owh, Gaara melakukan sliding tackle. Apa yang terjadi? Sasuke melompatinya dengan lompat indah.

"Kyaa Sasuke!" teriak para suporter Persokoha terutama para gadis. Sasuke mengopernya kepada Neji, tendangan langsung ke gawang! Ah! Sayanga sekali dapat di tepis oleh kiper suna ( author gak tahu lagi shinobi Suna selain GaaTemaKankuChiSas) oh, dari sisi kanan ada Kiba, Kiba menendang dan GOOLLL! 1-0 untuk Konoha-Suna.

Tak terasa sudah 90 menit waktu normal berjalan. Persikoha unggul 1-0 dari Persina. Persikoha langsung menuju perempat final. Sekarang Amegakure Fc vs Tsuchi City. Karena berhubung author gak tahu nama-nama shinobi amegakure dan Iwagakure selain yang ikut di anggota Akatsuki, maka bagian pertandingan dari dua kubu itu di kita skip saja.

"Waah Konoha unggul 1-0 dari Suna sekarang Ame unggul 2-0 dari Iwa." Kisame berwah-wah ria melihat bagan pertandingan beserta skor yang berada tak jauh dari tempat Akatsuki berada.

"Aduuhh, un…gimana nih, dei jadi gugup, un." Deidara udah geter-geter gaje.

"Senpai gugup? Sini Tobi peluk biar gak gemeteran gitu." Jiah, si Tobi malah nyari kesempatan.

"Ogah, un!" Deidara melipat kedua tangannya sambil mendengus sebal.

"Hah? Pak ogah?" Kisame pura-pura salah denger.

"Galun Loe ya." Ucap Akatsuki kompak sambil tangannya bergaya kayak yang di jail itu loh, telunjuk sama jempolnya membentuk huruf J sambil diayun-ayunin gitu.

"Yak, sekarang Akatsuki vs MU!"

* * *

Akatsuki dan pemain Mizugakure siap memasuki lapangan Stadion Bung Hashi. Pein sudah mengeluarkan lima orang dirinya sebagai cadangan. Lagu kebangsaan Akatsuki dengan judul ' Akatsuki theme' terdengar di dalam stadion. MU pun menyayikan lagu kebangsannya dengan judul 'Air di sumurku.' Ya, saya tahu bahwa itu galun.

"woaahhh." Gemuruh para penonton. O iya untuk pemain MU selain Mei Terumi, Ao dan Chojirou kita pakai inisial abjad saja ya.

Kick off telah dimulai, kini bola berada di kakai Deidara, Deidara mengoper kepada Pein, Pein berlari, owh ada Mizukage ke 5 di depannya menghadang Pein.

'Hmm lihat saja jurus pamungkasku.'Mizukage ke 5 a.k.a Mei langsung bergaya se-sekseh mungkin, hal itu tentu lah membuat Pein bernosebleed ria.

Waoo, kini bola direbut oleh si Ao, Ao berlari kencang, satu dua tiga pemain dilewatinya begitu saja! Dia menendang langsung! Sayang sekali dapat digagalkan oleh Zetsu sang kiper dari Akatsuki. Tampaknya bola itu nyangkut di fly trapnya Zetsu.

"Kerja bagus Zetsu." Kakuzu mengacungkan jempolnya. Kini Kakuzu yang membawa bola, ia mengopernya kepada Sasori, oh ada Mizukage k 5 di sana. Sasori melancarkan baby facenya dan itu membuat Mei jadi pingsan sambil mimisan.

"Tandu!" arah wasit. Para tim medis datang dengan membawa tandu dan menggotong Mei keluar lapangan. Bukan pelanggaran tampaknya readers sekalian. Sasori terus membawa bola. Sasori mengopernya ke Hidan, Hidan berlari sambil er…mendekap bolanya?

"Pritt! " wasit meniup peluit tanda pelanggaran. Tendangan bebas untuk Mizu city, C menendang dengan kencang ada Tobi di sana dan. DUASHHH! Secara reflek atau apa Tobi menendangnya balik!

"Woaahh." Para penonton berwoah ria.

'fuuh nyaris saja bola itu mengenai topengku yang berharga.' Pikir Tobi. Ternyata begitu toh.

Tendangan Tobi terus bergerak dia angkasa dengan gaya slow motionnya, semua melihatnya sampai membelakkan matanya hingga mulutnya terbuka alias mangap. Bola itu akhirnya segera menuju rumput hijau di bawah…terus turun…terus… hingga melewati kiper Mizu city yang cengo melihat aksi indah dari sang bola.

"GOOOLLLLLLLLLLL!" Ya, gol yang sangat indah sekali pemirsa sekalian. AKatsuki pun saling peluk-pelukkan dibuatnya.

"Murid eike memang hebat ya bo." Ucap Orochimaru dari bangku pemain.

"Heh? Oro? Sejak kapan ada di sini?" Tanya Konan kaget.

"Dari tadi." Jawab Oro SPJ. Singkat Padat dan Jelas. Kembali to akatsuki!

"Het loe Tob gak nyangka loe bisa nendang sejauh itu sampe gol lagi." Puji Itachi kagum. Tobi cengengesan gaje.

"He he he. Apa jadinya bila anggota Akatsuki dan Uchiha tidak bisa menendang bola sampai gol?" Ucap Tobi menirukan trademark si butler hitam yang ada di manga n anime kuroshitsuji.

"Baru segitu aja udah besar kepala." Ucap Kisame iri karena di pertandingan tadi gak kebagian dialog.

"Priitt"

* * *

Pertandingan terus berjalan hingga waktu normal telah selesai, kini skor masih tetap 1-0 untuk Akatsuki – Mizu city. Oh iya di sini pertandingannya berlangsung selama dua hari nonstop. Jadi dari malam hingga ketemu malam lagi, pertandingan terus dilaksanakan. Suporternya juga membawa perlengkapan menginap mereka, sampai ada yang bawa tenda loh!

Bagian perempat final kita skip saja karena akan memakan banyak page. ( readers: bilang saja kalo males). Jadi kita ke bagian yang seru-seruannya aja ya.

Tak disangka-sangka dan tak diduga-duga, ternyata Akatsuki masuk FINAL! Ini pertanda bahwa dunia Shinobi akan diambang kehancuran! Tidakk oh TIDAKKK! Selamatkan diri kalian masing-masi.. BLETAKK!

"Enak aja loe ngemeng! Organisasi gue gak senista itu kali!" ucap Pein setelah menjitak kepala author. Aduh saya butuh P3K…

* * *

Back to story

Kini para pemain dari Konoha dan Akatsuki sudah bersiap di bagian lapangannya masing-masing, Konoha memakai strategi 4-3-2-1, sementara Akatsuki memakai strategi 1-2-3-4. Peluit tanda berlangsungnya pertandingan telah dibunyikan, Naruto mengoper kepada Sasuke, Sasuke mengopernya kepada Shikamaru, Shikamaru berlari, ia menendangnya jauh kedepan.

Ada Kisame siap menyambut bola, dengan sigap Kisame menangkapnya, ia menaruh bola tersebut ke rumput lalu menggiringnya.

"Woi wasit! Pelanggaran tuh!" Sasuke protes, sementara si wasit malah asyik ngegosip bareng hakim garis. Lha?

Kini bola berada di kaki Kakuzu, Kakuzu berlari, ada Lee di sana siap menghadang, dari sisi kiri Neji melakukan sliding tackle, dari sisi kanan Naruto yang juga melakukan sliding tackle. Ternyata dari belakang, Konohamaru juga menyeleding.

'Waduh! Harus kemana gue?' Pikir Kakuzu panik.

"Ooii Kakuzu!" Teriak Deidara yang meminta operan bola dari Kakuzu. Dengan sigap Kakuzu melempar bola ke arah Deidara.

TEP

Bola dapat diterima dengan baik oleh Deidara, dapat kita saksikan kini Kakuzu ditubruk oleh 4 orang pemian Konoha sekaligus. Bola masih di Deidara, ia menggiringnya. Ada Itachi yang ikut menyerang, Deidara mengopernya. Itachi langsung menendang bola dan.. Ahh sayang sekali dapat digagalkan oleh Chouji selaku kiper.

Tendangan gawang untuk Konoha, kini Neji yang menggiring bola, ada Pein di sana.

"Heh jangan kira kau bakal kabur dari cegatan gue ya." Ucap PEin sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Sok banget sih loe." Ucap Neji tak kalah sinis. Adu deathglare terjadi diantara keduanya tepat di tengah lapangan. Mas, mas mau main bola apa main tatap-tatapan? Backsound pun menjadi lagu 'pandangan pertama'.

Oke mulai ngaco, lanjut.

Karena Neji memandang Pein terlalu lama, bola dapat diambil paksa oleh Deidara, Deidara terus memegang bola, ada Shikamaru di samping kananya.

"Cish, minggir un!" Deidara menendang Shikamaru dan Shikamaru pun terjatuh. Kok gak pelanggaran sih? Deidara terus membawa bola, dia melemparnya ke Sasori, Sasori menerimanya dengan ikhlas lahir batin. Tanpa banyak ba bi bu be bo lagi, Sasori langsung menendang ke arah gawang yang jaraknya masih sekitar 500 meter darinya.

"AKATSUKII KALIAN HARUS MENANG KALO GAK MAU EIKE CIUMM!" Teriak Oro menyemangati yang lebih tepatnya mengancam.

Bola terus melayang di udara seperti pertandingan Akatsuki dengan lawan sebelumnya. oWh! Bola memantul di mistar gawang Konoha, terlihat satu dua tiga empat..sepuluh orang berebut bola di area pinalti Konoha! Chouji melompat untuk menangkap bola, tanpa disangka ada Pein yang juga ikutan lompat.

DUASHHH  
Pein menyundul bola itu dan….GOOOOLLLLL ! 1-0 untuk Akatsuki-Konoha.

"PRITT PRITT PRIIIIIITTT" Bunyi peluit panjang menandakan berakhirnya Pertandingan final antara Akatsuki dengan Konoha. Dan pemenangnya…ehmm saya liat bagan dulu. AKATSUKI! Sulit dipercaya! Akatsuki memenangkan Shinobi World Cup? Astaganagabonarjadibanyak!

"YEAAHHHH! Hidup leader-sama (un)!" Sorak sorai kegembiraan para anggota Akatsuki.

"Pein aku tak menyangka ternyata kau hebat." Konan terharu sampai menitikkan air matanya.

"Heh, kalian menang kan, siapa dulu dong pelatihnya eike~." Ucap Oromaho. Melihat Orochimaho ada di dekat mereka, Akatsuki langsung memasang ekspresi gue-gak-kenal-sama-tuh orang.

"Selamat kepada Akatsuki yang saya kira gak bisa apa-apa selain berbuat hal gaje ternyata bisa bermain bola seindah ini walaupun aslinya tetep gaje sih." Ucap salah satu panitia sambil membawakan sebuah tropi mini. Panitia itu menyerahkan tropi mini itu kepada Pein selaku leader Akatsuki.

Sorak sorai bergemuruh menanggapi momen-momen yang gak penting bagi semua orang tapi penting bagi Akatsuki.

"HOREEEEE!" Teriak Akatsuki senang karena mendapatkan penghargaan yang pertama kalinya. Dan Akatsuki pun menang.

THE END

* * *

Epilog

Esoknya setelah pertandingan final Shinobi World Cup.

"Aduuuhhh…kaki gueee!" Rintih Pein karena kakinya kapalen ternyata bukan hanya Pein yang kakinya kapalan. Ada Kakuzu yang encok gara-gara ketindihan 4 orang pemain pas tanding. Dan masih banyak lagi.

"Aduuhh, gue mau ke wc kagak bisa jalannya nih…Woi tolongin guee!" Kata Itachi. Terlihat kaki Itachi yang geter-geter gaje.

"JANGANKAN NOLONGIN LOE! BANGUN AJA GUE GAK BISA." Ucap err lebihtepatnya sih teriak semua anggota Akatsuki minus Itachi.

Tampaknya kali ini Akatsuki tak bisa senang-senang, bukannya senang malah merana ha ha.

* * *

Fuuhh akhirnya selesai juga… Indonesia masuk Final! Go Garuda! Saya nontonnya sampe deg-degan loh, untungnya menang.

Chap ini selain menjadi chapter yang terakhir juga menjadi chapter yang terpanjang.

Mizukage ke-5 namanya emang Mei Terumi kan? saya tahu dari Naruto wikia.

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca dan mereview.

Jaa Ne~

oh iya boleh saya minta review dan penjelasan tentang apa itu PWP?


End file.
